Starting Over
by alldressedupnowheretogo
Summary: It's now two years after Sean decided to leave Degrassi, now he decides it's time for him to return.
1. Default Chapter

Starting Over...Again.

Sean Cameron looked out his window at the sky; it was a deep red color because the sun was just setting. It was a Thursday night and he was getting ready for the next day in which he would packing all of his things into his 1967 Chevy Firebird and heading back to his old life in Toronto. He rolled over to the other side of his bed and took a look at his room; everything was either in boxes or waiting to be put into a box. He picked up a small box containing a scrapbook; he opened the scrapbook and started to flip through it. Inside were many pictures of him and Emma, ranging from their first date to the picture Emma was supposed to have given him but instead crumpled it up and then flattened it out in the book. It was originally Emma's scrapbook but at the end of grade 9 when they were cleaning out their lockers he saw her toss it into a nearby garbage can. After school was let out and nobody was around, he went back to the garbage can and pulled it out and shoved it into his backpack. He looked at it the he had retrieved it, but not once did he look at it when he and Ellie were going out. Then when the shooting happened, when they finally were allowed to go home, he pulled it out of his closet and took it into the bathroom and looked through it, slowly wondering what would happen if they bullet would have hit Emma. He had to hide it quickly though after Ellie knocked on the door asking if he was okay. Then after the weekend was over and they returned to school the following Monday Sean realized that everyone was now regarding him as a 'hero'. Sure, he didn't mind at first, but as the day went on he started to have doubts about why he was being called a hero. He eventually ended up in Mr. Simpson's room where Mr. Simpson asked him the question that he himself had been wondering. "Are you letting yourself deal?" He was going to answer him but was interrupted by none other than Emma Nelson herself. She was crying when she walked in, because she said everyone was looking at her everywhere she went. She noticed Sean and then pulled him into a tight hug, thanking him for saving her life. He didn't expect it and didn't know what to do, so he just pushed her away. Later after he had seen the interview with his mom, he stalked out of the room and went straight for the car, answering Jay's remark with "Move over, I'm driving," then asking Emma if she was "Coming or what?" They were in Wasega Beach within two hours. Ellie asked Sean if he wanted to calm down but he simply told her "I've been driving for two hours, I'm calm." Then he proceeded to knock on the door of the house that he had parked the car in front of which happened to be his own. After a fairly loud conversation with his mom, they went to the beach, where Sean had an almost louder conversation with Tyler Bishop, a kid that Sean had deafened a few years previously. After that they rented some jet-skis and Sean almost lost his life after stupidly getting onto one without his life jacket and flipping it, then after apologizing to Emma for everything he put her through last year, they went back to Sean's house. He told his parents everything that had happened during the previous week, and then walked back out to Jay's car. After telling Ellie that he was staying and saying goodbye to Jay, they left, without giving Sean the chance to say goodbye to Emma. Ellie had sent him his things within the next couple of days and in the very last box she had sent was the scrapbook with a note from Ellie reading: _Here, I found this under the bathroom sink. _And that was the last time he had heard from anyone. Sean put the scrapbook back in the box and closed it and then proceeded to finish packing the rest of his things because within the next 48 hours he would be putting everything into his car and heading back to Toronto to face his past.


	2. This is just the beginning

Chapter 1: This is just the beginning.

It was now around 10 in the morning the next day at the Cameron household, and Sean was already outside packing his boxes into his car, with the help of his dad.

"Jesus Chris Sean, what did you pack in here, bricks?" groaned his dad lifting what appeared to be an extremely heavy box into the back of Sean's car.

Sean took the box from his dad with ease. "Come on dad, it's just clothes."

"I know, I'm just trying to waste time, because the longer you're here, the happier I'll stay," his dad told him.

"I've already explained this to you a million times," Sean said in a sort of whining tone.

"I know, I know, it's just, well it was actually a good change of pace having you around for the last couple of years," said his dad.

"Thanks, but I think it's time that I go back," said Sean, carrying another box over to the car.

"I know you think that, and I agree with you, and remember your going to visit this Christmas," his dad reminded him.

"There, finished, and thanks," said Sean, shutting the trunk of his car.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said his mom, appearing beside Sean's dad.

"No, not really, I'll be back for Christmas break," said Sean.

"We're going to miss you," said Sean's mom, starting to cry.

"Its okay mom, I'll be fine, and I'm going to miss you too," Sean told her, walking forward and giving her a hug, a few moments later his dad joined in. They stood like that for a few minutes then broke apart.

"See you later, son," said Sean's dad, and with that Sean turned around and got into his car and pulled out of the drive and started down the street on his way back to his past.

-X-

Within the next hour and a half, Sean was inside the city limits of Toronto. He slowed down to take in all the scenery he had been missing. It was finally good to see something besides the beach for a change, the little strip malls and all the houses, everything looked so new to him. The further he made his way into the city, the more things became familiar to him. He slowed down to a stop and looked around some more, his eyes came to a rest on a girl and a boy walking down the left side of the road, the boy twirling the girl around while the girl was laughing.

Sean was trying to get a better look at the couple but they were a good distance away, from what Sean saw the boy had to be some sort of punk kind of guy, black shorts, black hat and a black shirt. The girl on the other hand was almost a complete opposite; dressed in more lively colors, a bright pink shirt with white shorts and a blue baseball hat, the hat really didn't belong on her long blonde hair, but hey whatever floats your boat. The light turned green and instead of going straight like Sean had originally planned, he turned on his blinker and turned towards the couple. For some reason he had the strangest feeling like he knew these people. He slowed down when he got closer to them and leaned over the passenger seat a little to get a better look. They continued to walk down the sidewalk and all Sean got was their backs, but for some reason the two of them reminded him of Jay and well, Emma.

But Jay hated Emma, he hated everything about her, at least Sean thought he did. He leaned back to his original sitting position and continued down the street. He made a u-turn and got back onto the main road, where he saw the couple crossing the street. He slowed down to let them finish crossing and instantly stopped the car. At first he thought he'd been hallucinating, but he did a double take and sure enough it was the two people that he had never even imagined being in the same room together, let alone see them walking down the street hand in hand like they did it everyday, it was none other than Jay Hogart and Emma Nelson.


	3. Believing can be decieving

A/N: I'm sorry that I started over my last story got deleted somehow, I probably hit the wrong button. Sorry.

Chapter Two: Believing can be deceiving.

Sean had forgotten about being halfway in halfway out of the intersection, and from somewhere in the distance the sound of a car horn reminded him. He looked in his rear-view mirror to possibly see where the horn had come from, but when he looked behind him, there wasn't a car in sight. He looked back in the intersection towards Jay and Emma, but they were running down the street to a car that had come to a stop in the middle of the street and whoever it was waited for Jay and Emma to get in before taking off. Sean had no clue where they were going and really didn't have time to think about it. He had to get up to Degrassi Community School before 3 p.m. if he was going to register in time, but his stomach had other plans. Instead of turning, he pulled his car back to face forward and sped off through the middle of the intersection, even though the light was red.

About 10 minutes later he arrived at the little restaurant called the DOT. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He stared at the small building for a minute before going in. It was surprisingly empty for a Friday afternoon, people probably at work or on vacation. He walked up to the counter and hit the little bell to get some service. A few moments later a guy walked out through the swinging doors and Sean immediately recognized him.

"Spinner?" he said.

"Huh?" said Spinner, obviously not recognizing Sean.

"It's me, Sean," he told him.

"Cameron?" Spinner said, his face turning from confused into a smile. "Wow, it's great to see you, why you back are you staying?"

"Whoa, slow down," said Sean laughing. "It's great to see you too, and I'm back because I had a nice long time to deal and I'm ready to come back and yes I am staying."

"Wow, wow, this is, wow," said Spinner, obviously at a loss for words.

"So, I see you're still working here," Sean commented.

"Yeah, I was actually fired for awhile, but I ended up being called back because I was the only one who could put up with Mr. Lorenzo without going nuts," said Spinner laughing.

Sean nodded his head. "Think I could get some service?"

"Sure," said Spinner pulling out his tablet of paper, "What'll ya have?"

"How about a coke and a hamburger? Is that cool?" asked Sean.

"I think I can handle that, seeing as how you're only the second person to be in here so far today," said Spinner turning around and heading back through the double doors.

"Do I know the other person by chance?" asked Sean, taking a drink of the Coke Spinner brought back out to him.

"Yah, it was your partner in crime and my ex-friend Jason Hogart," said Spinner.

Sean nearly choked on his coke. "Jay? Jay works here?"

"Yup, started almost a week after you packed up and left," said Spinner from behind the double-doors. "I wish he wouldn't have though."

"Why?" asked Sean.

"He's the worst influence on anybody," Spinner told him. "Got me into more trouble with my old friends in one day than I would have in one week."

"Well, duh, it's Jay we're talking about here," said Sean laughing.

"I don't think you'd be laughing if you found out that he was the reason that Jimmy was put into a wheelchair," said Spinner, reappearing with Sean's hamburger with a look of complete disgust.

"Say what?" said Sean, ignoring the hamburger.

"The paint, the paint that fell on Rick was Jay's idea," Spinner took a breath, "And mine, but we didn't think that he would bring a gun to school! It was just to tell him that he wasn't wanted at Degrassi. But when I told Mrs. H what happened she expelled me and Jay."

"So you and Jay had to repeat the 11th grade?" asked Sean shocked.

"Yeah, that was a load of fun," said Spinner sarcastically.

Sean thought for a moment, why did Rick shoot Jimmy, why didn't he go for Spinner and Rick?

"Why did Rick shoot Jimmy then, if you guys were the ones doing the prank?" said Sean aloud.

"Jay noticed that Rick was in the bathroom when we went in after the paint fell, we made up some bull-shit story about how Jimmy had planned it perfectly to fall on him when he won the final round. It was so stupid," said Spinner hanging his head.

Sean thought for a moment, Jimmy was on the same team as Emma and Toby for the Whack Your Brain competition, that's why he was going to shoot Emma, and possibly Toby.

"I almost died because of him," said Sean quietly, "Because I was trying to save another person he wanted dead."

"Emma," Spinner told him.

Sean nodded. "I think I'm going to get going, I have to get up to Degrassi before 3 in order to register on time, otherwise I have to pay some kind of fee. By the way how much for lunch?"

"Forget about it," said Spinner, pulling the plate towards him. "I'll take care of it for you. Oh and welcome back."

"Thanks," said Sean, turning around and going out the doors and heading back out to his car, his head swarming with different thoughts. If his eyes weren't mistaking him and that really was Emma and Jay he saw in the crosswalk, that probably means Emma didn't know that Jay was the reason she almost died, the reason he almost died, but then again he was just taking a shot in the dark. Maybe Jay had told her and begged to be forgiven for his stupidity, and then again maybe it was just one of those things he had 'forgotten' to mention. Either way, Sean would find out soon enough, but as of right now, his mind was focused on getting to Degrassi on time.


	4. Your worst nightmare come true

Chapter 3 Your worst nightmare come true

After taking an extremely scenic route to get to Degrassi, Sean was finally there. He pulled into the parking lot that only contained about 4 cars and got out. He grabbed a small envelope from the glove compartment that contained information that he would need to register. He locked his door and headed up the steps to Degrassi. He opened the door and headed down the hall to the office. He took in everything as he went, the newly painted walls, the mural, everything. Sean stopped a few feet away from the office doors and looked to his right. Somebody was brining in boxes from a side door into a classroom. Whoever it was walked back outside and a few seconds later was banging on the door.

"Ms. Hatzilakos! Can you hear me?" the person shouted, banging on the door.

Sean knew who it was now; Mr. Simpson. He sprinted towards the door and pushed it open.

"Thanks Ms…," but before he could finish he realized who he was talking to. "Sean!"

"Hey Mr. Simpson," said Sean smiling.

"When did you get back?" Mr. Simpson asked walking towards the open classroom door.

"Today, actually. I was supposed to be here to register, and was just going down to the office to do just that," said Sean following him into the classroom; the Media Immersion classroom to be exact.

Sean remembered the last time he had been in there, which was to talk to Mr. Simpson, to let off a little steam from everyone saying he was a hero. He had run into Emma here, he had hugged Emma here, and he had pushed her away here as well. He stayed in that exact spot for a moment before realizing that Mr. Simpson was talking to him.

"Sean, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine. Just daydreaming, sorry," Sean told him.

"Well, what brings the great Sean Cameron back to the halls of Degrassi?" asked Mr. Simpson, setting down the box and taking a seat on his desk.

"Just, time for me to return I guess," said Sean, looking around.

"Well, it's great to have you back," said Mr. Simpson, stretching out a hand to Sean.

Sean took it. "It's good to be back."

"Well, you said that you're here today to register?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Yeah, I guess I should probably do that," said Sean starting to back up towards the door.

"Here, let me see if I can find Ms. Hatzilakos for you," Mr. Simpson told him, getting off his desk.

"Okay," Sean said, heading out the door, with Mr. Simpson with right behind him.

They walked down the hall in silence before coming to the Main Office, Mr. Simpson pushed the door opened and called out, "Ms. Hatzilakos!"

A moment later a tall, thin, blonde woman came out from the room labeled 'Principles Office'.

"Hi Archie, what can I do for you?" asked the woman. "Oh! Mr. Cameron. You're here," she said walking over to the desk right in front of them.

"Ms. H? Are you the principle?" asked Sean, confused.

"Yes, Mr. Radditch retired before the end of the year last year," Ms. H explained to him. "And I took over."

"Cool," said Sean.

"Well, I guess I'll let you to get to work, I'll see you on the first day of school, okay Sean?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Okay Mr. S," said Sean, shaking his hand again, and with that, Mr. Simpson turned around and walked out the door.

"So, Sean, ready for your senior year at Degrassi?" Ms. H asked sitting down, motioning for Sean to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"As ready as I can be, I guess," said Sean, sitting down.

Ms. H handed him some paper, "Well, you can start filling these out; this is just basically all your personal information, name, address, phone number, etc."

Sean started filling out the paper, stopping when he came to address. "Um, Ms. H, I don't really have an address yet."

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms. H," said Mr. Simpson, "But Spinner Mason is here."

Ms. H nodded, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Sean I'll be right back," and with that she got up and headed out the door leaving Sean and Mr. Simpson alone again.

"So, what's this I hear about you not having a place to stay yet?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"I haven't exactly made it that far yet," said Sean, looking at his feet.

"You know, if you can't find a place to stay for the time being, I'd be glad to let you into my home," said Mr. Simpson quietly.

"Thanks, but I think I'll see if I can get my old apartment again," Sean told him.

Mr. Simpson nodded, "Okay, but remember my offer is always on the table."

"I'll remember that," said Sean, this time looking him directly in the eye. "And thanks."

"No problem," said Mr. Simpson, and at that exact moment Ms. H walked back into the room.

"Okay, sorry about that," she told Sean, as Mr. Simpson walked out of the room.

"It's fine, but I was just wondering, what was Spinner doing here? I just saw him a little while ago and he told me that he was expelled last year," asked Sean.

"He comes in twice a week to hand in make-up homework from last year. It doesn't help him any because he's going to have to repeat the grade anyways, but he insists, and he's here every Monday and Friday without fail," said Ms. H sighing.

"Does, um Jay do anything like that?" asked Sean.

"I think Mr. Hogart could care less if he flunked fifty more times," said Ms. H.

Sean nodded, so Jay hadn't changed that much, just going out with someone whom he hated with a passion and is about six billion light-years out of his league.

Ms. H handed Sean some more papers. "All you have to do is finish this and you'll be done."

"Okay," said Sean, taking the paper and filling it out.

The whole process took about a half an hour max and after saying goodbye to Ms. H, Sean was on his way back out to his car, but he stopped short of his car when he saw two people get out of a car that had stopped in front of Degrassi. Once again he had managed to run right into Jay and Emma.

A/N: Many thanks go out to everyone who has read my story and reviewed!


End file.
